1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor apparatus for a transit-type warehouse or transit store for parcelled goods and, more particularly, for cargo to be stored on pallets. The conveyor apparatus of the invention comprises at least one conveyor line with a delivery station, a build-up stretch including a plurality of storage points to be passed in succession by the goods, and a pick-up station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A matter of the prior art are transit warehouses for goods on pallets, wherein individually driven conveyor means are provided for each storage point on the build-up stretch. The driving motors of the conveyors are controlled by switching means actuated by the passing goods in the manner of the well-known section blocking of railroad engineering. Apparatus of this type is expensive due to the large number of driving motors and switching devices required.
Apart from this apparatus, transit storage deposits with an inclined path used as an accumulation section for goods on pallets are a matter of the prior art. The disadvantage of apparatus of this type results from the excessively high head pressure which is exerted by the goods in the case of a long build-up stretch. Apparatus comprising an inclined stretch can be used in continuous operation without jamming only when the pallets used for the goods are in excellent condition. Jamming can occur in the passage of the pallets, when the state of successive pallets in a row varies (e.g., perfect and damaged pallets, wet and dry pallets).